Victorious
by maecenasxacia
Summary: It was like a kiss of death. You think your in heaven. But it's all pain afterward. You were there-then you weren't. Then you were again.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Before you go completely mad bonkers on me realize this: The OOCness may bother me, but thats what it's supposed to be for THIS one-shot...don't bug to harshly..it's my _first_ one shot..so don't, like, judge me too hard, k?**

**A/N: at the bottom PEACE**

* * *

"Why not Piper? I never did anything wrong! There was -" His phone starts to ring. Jason looks nervously at Piper; Piper feels herself die a little at the sight of his pleading face.

"Just answer it," she whispered, walking away and he does answer. She lets a tear slip and says:

"We're over." As Jason drops the phone, she runs away from him, deeper into New York's Central Park - getting lost in the crowd.

She sits on a bench, crying her eyes out. She sees a cherry-red leaf. She stares at the leaf and picks it up. "You probably lost someone, huh? You belonged to something amazing, right? But it let you go? You lost contact with it, right? Yes, I know I'm right. But you're lucky; you knew it was going to happen. I'm sorry. You went through breaks, and are deprived of your sun, right? Well, I know how you feel. But I decided, I think it's for the best, well, I hope it is.

"You didn't have a choice or say in it. You could have stayed with the tree your entire life; nothing would happen. I'm sorry," Piper whispers to the leaf and sobs gently. She never felt so lost, so…so empty.

If you were trapped in eternal darkness without a good bye to all those you loved. Well, it's that feeling, that horrible insecure feeling. She missed Jason; her heart ached with electricity from his touch. For his everything that made him, him. So, in reality, she missed Jason himself.

She wanted Jason's beautiful blue eyes on her - anything; anything to have his attention was enough. She wanted Jason to be standing right next to her if she fell just so he could catch her. But she missed him too much. It was over cruelty.

Why did she make that decision? Why? Why, oh why? She screamed and it echoed in the now dark park. She watched as the sky clouded and lightning crashed.

Jason, she thought and kissed the front of her middle finger and index finger at the same time. This was their blessing to each other, but she stopped herself before sending it away. Her mind wanted her to, but it was too late. Doves were already flying west. She sobbed.

She missed him; she wanted him near her. That's when she heard the crash of thunder. She looked up in the sky and saw an electric current of lightning. It spelled, "I love you."

She fell to her knees, crying. It was his sign. No one had to explain it - no one. She knew it was from him. She knew his powers better than he did. She sobbed, and that's when firm arms picked her up and carried her out and into a car. She knew who it was. She made no protest.

Piper wanted to be home in her cabin, asleep, with her monkey stuffed animal at hand. She wanted to cry herself to sleep, not to let go of her dreams and just to be away from the world, nothing more. Nothing less.

Piper's POV

"What happened?" Nico asked and stared at me with big black eyes and I leapt into his arms. Nico is and always will be my big brother. No matter what, he will look after me and I will look after him.

I cried and cried until all I had left in me were whimpers and no tears. Tears wouldn't escape my eyes. Cries wouldn't escape my lips. Nothing happened. I just, for once in my life, stopped living. I forgot the reason to live. I forgot how to breathe. I forgot everything - to breathe, to be alive. Everything.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" he asked, holding my hand in his, and I shook my head. I haven't been this close to any of my friends. Not even Jason; Nico knows I love Jason with all my soul, he just doesn't know I broke up with him.

"I - I broke up with him," I mumbled and Nico just sat there, motionless. He looked at me, confused with my choice and I started to explain. "He kept talking to this girl he knows from the Roman camp. I told him that if he liked me, he wouldn't talk to her while he was with me. So we were together in the park and his phones rings. It's her and -"

"He picks up the phone," he whispered and I looked down. No more tears for me, or for him. Nothing would change his actions. Not even if I went back in time and stole his cell phone so this wouldn't be the situation. But of course, this indeed was the horrendous situation that I feared would occur. I thought I had loved him, but then he answered that phone.

You probably think I'm flipping out over a stupid phone call, but he promised me if she called while on a date with me and if he answered; he would stop caring. And now I know why.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the red leaf clutched in my hand. I slowly rose out of Nico's arms and stared at the red leaf. I looked up at the car's ceiling window. I opened it and just let my head feel the smoothness of the wind.

I felt indestructible. Amazing, beautiful. Every wonderful emotion you could feel, but something made me feel empty. Something I was missing. I knew who was missing. Jason. Jason was missing from my life. And I started to cry.

Jason POV

I saw the doves. I saw her signal. Maybe, just maybe, she still wanted me. A little hope kindled within me and I ran closer to the sky, and I wrote what I really felt for her.

Three days after the breakup ):

Piper's POV

Pajamas and a tank top was all I wanted to wear right now. After what happened, there was no reason to dress up. No reason to think I was good enough. Nothing. Nada.

I wish I hadn't told him it was over, but what else was I supposed to do? What other choice was there? What was I supposed to do? He made a promise. He looked at me as if I were the most important thing in the world. Nothing was happening! Nothing important. What if he was cheating on me? WHAT IF?

"No," I whispered to myself and went to walk outside. I slipped on a jacket and some boots. Trudging outside, I was very aware of the snow. (A guy from Apollo asked the camp if they wanted snow and they said yes!) I slipped and fell. Great. My butt is now officially soaked. I sighed; I wish my life was full of him. Full of his love, his warmth. Anything about him I wish I still had, but that was the past, not the present.

I curled myself up so that I wouldn't think of the cold brushing on my skin. I wouldn't have to feel the betrayal. I missed him. I missed him so much.

But I knew we weren't 'us' anymore.

OOOOoOOOO

Third Person - Piper

Crying was not a suit for Piper, nor was the emotion of emptiness. She was so used to Jason - so used to him being there, so beautiful and perfect and alive - that it was actually impossible to live without him. She hoped he was dying without her, even though she knew that was a selfish thought to think.

But she kindled something - some wisp of happiness and love; a reminder of better times - and she actually started hoping, but that blew out as soon as she saw Jason smiling at the sky. He was smiling, at the sky! A place so sacred - because it was theirs and only theirs - that she was angry and sad and a little bit annoyed. Her breath was taken away because of his amazing face, and she just wanted to run to him, forgive him for everything - to say that she was stupid, that she needed him and never wanted him to let go. But she wanted it work it out - if he didn't want it enough to beg her forgiveness, his loss - so she crouched under the window and cried her aching heart out.

Nothing could feel more terrible than this. Her heart felt cut up into a million pieces, and then severed into dust. She felt cold and empty and alone. She cried, the tears spilling on her cheeks and onto her hands. And this was all for a boy whom she gave her entire heart to - and he didn't return a single thing. Under false pretenses had she been deceived, and who was to say she didn't enjoy every minute of it?

She looked down and saw the piece of light shining through the window. She couldn't help but laugh. Actually laugh. Not hallow and broken, but warm and light and carefree. It felt nice, to laugh again, to be free and almost whole. The warm heat tickled her bare foot and she laughed again. She felt - for the first time in a long time - happy. Then she was reminded of the person who filled her with that happiness before, and that lovely feeling slowly faded away into a cold, dark nothingness. It was followed by that irregular hurt, the quick reluctant pain after you get a shot. The feel of the cool winter air on snowy day on your arms.

Everything in her life felt absolutely terrible. Wrong. ALL WRONG.

"Jason." Her throat felt cut open and slit, like blood was pouring out of her mouth. This was not a good remedy; talking to the open air - to things that clearly weren't there. How long would it take before someone ordered a straightjacket? A month? A week? A day?

She was whispering to herself - though not because she missed Jason, though she surely did - she need to tell herself the truth. "I still love you." And that's when that pang hit her. Right in the chest, a little pinch; a squeeze. But it was the reminder of the little memory Jason left, her Jason.

Slowly getting up from the lonely spot, she stopped by the dresser and looked at the mirror. The red leaf still there, where she had left it; still the beautiful cherry-red color. The rich color reminded her of her own rich life - full of color and love. Full of happiness and joy. Piper was sad; reluctant to take another chance, almost. But an almost was not going to stop Piper McLean from taking what was hers. Not when she had lost it once before.

Piper's POV

Why couldn't life be like stories? Like Helen and Troy? The way he fought for their love - brave and strong; you couldn't deny their love was true.

Jason, I thought; the love and despair for him was unbearable. Crying for him in the middle of the night was unhealthy.

All I was now was a heartbroken, weak, fragile little Aphrodite girl. Sure, I was merely a sense of those things, but heartbreaks were off in time, right?

But for once, I had doubt about that. I had this surge of a feeling telling me that I would never be able to get over him. I would never move on. I would forever be stuck in this empty, heartbroken stage. Forever lonely. Forever searching - waiting for what I would not find. There would be no other love, no second chance, no moving on. There would only be him, and there would only be now - the loneliness, the despair, the yearning for something beyond my reach. Life was miserable; love was horrific. This was the life I had chosen when I let go of him - this was the life I would forever have. This was the only path left for me - what would I do besides follow it?

Piper, just shut up. He probably forgot about you; probably told himself he no longer needed you because you left him. I mean, face it Piper, you're nothing special! Why would he - how would he -?

Asking that question made my heart ache. Once - when I was little and didn't know how to swim - I had drowned, and couldn't get myself back to the surface. . . It was the feeling of not resurfacing to your true self. That one thing that makes you, you. For me that was Jason. I had thought for Jason that was me. I was wrong. But he was the fairytale ending – he was the prince, I the princess.

He broke my shell, made me smile. Made me feel like the best thing in the world. But now…what was my world? Broken, shattered, alone? A planet annihilated, yet still living in the pain and despair?

"Piper," a soft voice whispered, and I felt myself glowing at the name on his tongue. But then I realized…there was no 'us'. Whatever we had - that wonderful feeling - was gone now. No 'us'. Nothing. Just friends - maybe not even that. Jason let himself in, and I saw his electric blue eyes, his shaggy blonde hair - everything I missed.

"Jason," I said in hard tone that even made me flinch. I forced myself to play the part - the tough, independent Aphrodite girl who did nothing but break hearts for a living. He could not see how terribly he had broken me; I would not allow it. This façade of me he saw would be the truth in his eyes. Weakness was not what he would find when he saw me – if he was mad that I supposedly got over him, then I did my part well. He reached out to touch me, but I cringed away from him; his eyes hardened and he looked mad. Mad at who? At me?

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked in tone he had never used with me. A tone that made me die a little inside. But no, I was Piper McLean. I was the strong daughter of a famous actor and Aphrodite herself. I could charmspeak and never stayed in one place too long. I could deal with this boy.

"Touch my hand, Jason." I held out my hand - my cold numb hand. He slowly made contact with it and rubbed his fingers together.

"But, Pipes." I flinched and he continued on even though he could feel me cringing, "you used to be so warm…" He trailed off and I touched the small part of my hand, and it in fact had turned warm. I looked at him; his eyes - those beautiful blue eyes – looked straight back at me. Not with anger, or regret, but with love and longing. As if he was longing to hold me like I wanted to hold him. Like he really cared what happened to me – the way Annabeth cared so much for her Percy.

"Well I'm not now…" I said, sounding cocky. But my defiance and pride was taking over me; love didn't matter right now.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, anger quavering his voice. That's when fury replaced that love dovey feeling, it replaced like a snap. No longer would I pity him – his longing to hold me – the force was too strong.

"Ever since you broke your promise!" I hissed, and he looked at me angrily as if I had just flicked him off.

"WHAT PROMISE?" he snapped. Oh, he snapped like a twig. A ruthless, idiotic twig!

"The promise you made; the one with the calling from her!" I yelled angrily, but it was more of a yelling cry than an actual yell. My mind was tearing away from the one thing I thought that was important. Now, it was gone. All that was left was a vague feeling I was missing something important.

"It was just a stupid phone call! There is nothing -"

"YOU PROMISED THAT IF YOU ANSWERED THE CALL YOU WOULD STOP CARING! YOU ANSWERED THE DAMN CALL! DO YOU NOT GET IT!" I yelled, finally dropping to my knees. The tears were overwhelming. My little façade was over – he now knew how much I needed him. Was that bad?

The feeling of being lost was unchangeable, the feeling of nothing. The pain, the tears, they just wouldn't go away! I tried to calm myself down, but the pain kept crawling back. But it came back swiftly, releasing utter and horrible pain into my body. A terrible psychotic gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach.

Everything hurt, not me – not in a physical sense - but my mind. My body ached with pain, ached with relief that I was letting it all go. Another reason for me to be here, crying in this room with Jason.

"I didn't - I honestly didn -"

"Didn't understand? You never do," I hissed angrily and he stormed out again. I screamed - the scream hurting my lungs but I didn't stop. But it was enough; enough to get the anger out, enough to let me break down.

He wasn't worth the cries, but that was a lie. I was lying to myself. Lying about how I felt about him, what he meant to me. That day I actually went outside my cabin, but only to bump into Thalia.

"Hey, have you seen Jason?" she asked, and looked around before focusing her eyes – identical to Jason's – on me. My knees buckled under the weight and all went black.

OOOoOOO

One Day Later:

I saw the morning sun shine through the infirmary, casting little rays on me, making feel happy. But as I looked at side the windows, I saw Jason. Jason smiling with another girl, laughing; having a great time.

He turned his head, looked at me and scowled, looking back at the girl, smiling once again. Drew, that little brat turned towards me and waved her short little fingers at me, as if it were cute. Jason smiled a smile that was for me, but put upon Drew. Did I not mean anything? Was I just a plaything he could mess with? As if that wasn't enough, he was hitting on my half-sister he knew I loathed.

I looked away – I could not bear it any longer – cheeks flaming with anger. I ran out of the infirmary – which was not the smartest move - and to Jason.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? GO AND SAY YOU LOVE ME THEN TALK TO DREW, DREW? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH -"

"Piper calm down," Grover's voice sounded shaky; I shook with anger. I walked away.

"PIPER! GET BACK HERE! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT? DO YOU THINK -"

"YOU SHOULD! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK FOR YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" I yelled and ran away, sobbing my eyes out. I spoke lies, but was I glad? I didn't know – I just knew the pain and the hurt and the despair of him flirting, actually flirting, with Drew.

I wish in the dearest of my mind that I had never said that. I wish that my world didn't collapse after all this. But it did, I collapsed. I started the idea of drawing, just drawing. I wasn't even sure if I was that good, anyways.

I drew the sun, butterflies, landscapes - anything really. Art was my thing now - even though I have never been well with my hands - it brought some point into my life. When I saw Jason sitting by the lake, hands in lap, and he seemed to be staring at his reflection. I stood next to his slouched figure – I could not resist but to go to him - and he gasped, perhaps in shock.

"Piper," he breathed – did he think that saying my name would make everything better? - and looked up at me. I looked away, not wanting to meet those beautiful eyes of his.

"Look, Jason, I'm sorry for everything. I know that you've moved on and," I kept speeding with every word as if I couldn't get it out fast enough, "frankly I'm okay with that. I know that what I did in front of camp was wrong and I shouldn't have called you a -" Then he kissed me. A real kiss – one that I had longed for since forever. And I did the thing that came to me – I kissed back. I put all my passion and anger and frustration and everything I had felt into that kiss. His touch once again, it was that wonderful feeling that made me spring for joy inside.

The amazing touch that I felt as if he were sending me love in each kiss. He let go and I sighed, touching my fingers to my lips as if I couldn't believe my luck.

"You love me again," I whispered – and even to my own ears I sounded shocked and confused - and he smiled, holding my face close to his.

"Who said I ever stopped?" Jason whispered and looked at me with loving eyes. Loving eyes that gave me hope.

* * *

**okay, so I the end was the _one_ thing I wanted to do _this whole time!_ so I got a little over excited so I rushed towards the end so yeah...**

**Well if you like it REVIEW IT! Cuz guess what! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ALLOWED! SO GO REVIEW**

**EPICNESS**

**aleki98**

**P.S. If you liked this story (or even loved it) I can create another shot or whatever and you can give me or pairing..or idea! Thanks!**

**aleki98**


	2. Ending of The Hunt

Ending Of the Hunt

"Thals, come on - go out with me," he asked, dark eyes whining. She stared into those wondrous black eyes and wondered: what if I did love him? What if I did have feeling for this son of Hades?

Thalia, you're in the hunt remember? A small insecure voice perturbed the thought in the back her head.

It's just a date! Yet another thought made itself known inside her unsure self.

As her mind bickered back and forth Nico's began to deliberately slouch as he realized Thalia was going to deny him – carefully, but deny all the same.

His mind was racing, thinking of all the possible ways he was going to make Thalia Grace say yes. He kept his eyes trained on her beautiful face, searching for signs of relief – anything, from sadness to elaborate happiness.

But clearly her guard was up, her mind clicking like gears and it all seemed like she was somewhere different - definitely not here, with Nico.

"Thalia?" Nico's voice was meek and insure as her head snapped back to reality to give Nico a small smile. She almost felt the search for reassurance roll of his mind.

"Nico, tell me something," she asked, almost strategic. Her voice was sharp, training a lethal cut to it.

"Anything," he practically cried at the non-aged lieutenant. Her taunting smile now portrayed on her small, plump lips.

"Did you consider what Artemis would do to you?" she asked, her voice timid as it hung in the air that she stood next to. It was sickly sweet, innocent - a different Thalia.

"No," Nico managed to stutter out, quite surprised that this amazing daughter of Zeus managed to reply to him.

"Then why did you ask me?" Her voice was getting louder with every word zooming out of her mouth.

"Did you even consider the consequences? Artemis would kill you if you came twenty feet near me! For Zeus' sake! ZEUS! Nico! Did you forget about my father? He could exploit you! Demolish you under your roof! You don't...you just don't…" Her voice had shrunk at an excessively quick rate. Each word had betrayed her mouth with venom and anger - more than she had actually intended.

He doubled back, forgetting almost everything that had just happened, and then it replayed in his mind.

"Thalia, I-I didn't know what I was thinking - all I know is that I…" Thalia hadn't heard the last two words that Nico barely mumbled out.

She was confused, overwhelmed, curious, but all she could mutter out was, "What?" He sighed and looked at the ground, apparently not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I num voo," she had heard and got frustrated so she asked again.

"What?"

"I lorn du." Looking at him again and was still obviously confused."

"What?" And Nico di Angelo exploded. (Not literally)

"Gods, Thalia Grace! I love YOU! LOVE! YES, I LOVE YOU! Did you hear that Aphrodite Cabin? I love Thalia Grace!" He yelled at the cabin over by the lake, which was dancing with light. The cabin giggled and she grew warm, face burning. Then he sighed and turned towards her, placing a hand on her face and whispering, "I love you Thalia. From your big blue eyes, to your stubbornness - even the way you scrunch your nose in disgust. I love you." He just stared into her eyes, his dark ones boring honestly into her own blue ones.

Thalia's mind was practically the Trojan War. Both body and mind battling against the other one for dominance for the rightful spot in her mind. Contemplating on whether she should run or cry - maybe even kiss him.

But she was over-thinking, far too long than she should have because Nico was trudging away - almost as if he was the one with the sky weighing on his shoulders. Thalia was jogging towards him, until a familiar voice called her. Slowly turning her head around to look at Lady Artemis in her nineteen year-old form. Reluctantly she smiled at me, beckoning me to move towards her. Thalia did as commanded and slowly walked towards her.

"Yes, M'Lady?" Thalia asked, bowing slightly in the goddess' presence.

"I've been listening in your conversation with that son of Hades." Thalia turned bright red. "Well? Do you love him?" she asked with much distain. Thalia took one quick glance at Nico and smiled with a casual nod.

She sighed greatly and looked at Thalia with a smile.

"Thalia Ray Grace, you – lieutenant - are relieved of your duties as Huntress of Artemis," she prompted as Thalia bowed lower with every word. I felt the immortality spell break and lift off my body gracefully. Sighing with tears brimming in her eyes Artemis hugged me.

"Always I had taken you in as my daughter. And now you will be for an eternity - a daughter of the Huntress," she whispered into my ear. Grinning, Thalia walked away towards Nico. A lopsided grin plastered on her face with every step I took towards him.

Running like a mad man, Nico scooped Thalia up in his arms and she leaned her forehead on his.

"You got out of the Hunters?" A small tear slipped her face and she nodded.

"Nico di Angelo, you better make this the best date of my life." Laughing, Nico held a smile on his face; one she had never seen.

Nico was going to make this the best date of her life, maybe even the best relationship.

* * *

**_A/N: I know you're very dissapointed that I didn't do a Percabeth-but I am! SO, just you wait I have writer's blog with it._**

**_This-of course- wasn't very detailed because I came up with this at 12:03 AM because I was just brainstorming...So yeah._**

**_And if you wanna flame this go right on ahead; just 'cause you think Thalia and Nico are an abomination together really doesn't offend me!_**

**_Yadda Yadda Yadda!_**

**_Suckish- I agree, now do me a favor and review!_**

**_Peace (For now) :D_**


	3. Valentines Day Piper

_**Okay, honestly-because this wasn't beta-d- this probably sucks crap, so bare with me(:**_

_**Enjoy-or die, either one.(:**_

* * *

"It's Valentines Day!" Many squealing Aphrodite children yelled into your years this cabin-out of who knows how many- seemed to be the brightest today, _literally_.

Drew squeals her high-pitched annoying squeal and starts creating miniature hearts like no freaking tomorrow. You stare at the ground while they run amuck, and you just stare.

You look up to see Drew with an evil smirk-still not over that damn situation- and you can practically see the gears clicking and turning inside her ugly, greedy brain.

"What is it, Pipes? Think little Jase won't bring you a Valentine? Well, you're right, you dress trashy anyway," she comments, signaling your clothes in disgust. You clench your fists until the bones show and your knuckles are as pale as snow.

"Drew, why don't you go find someone as ugly as you to talk to-oh wait, then you would be talking medusa herself." You hiss angrily and you can see her face growing red. You smile and walk out of there with your head held high. But as you walk out and towards the Arena, you feel your confidence drop and realize: what if he _doesn't_ get me _anything_?

While you think, you feel Leo come behind and put his arm around you like he always did because he was like your older brother.

He's smiling like an idiot, but then he sees your face and asks, "What's wrong Pipes?" But you grimace at him and you just look down.

"Jase," You whisper and he stops to talk to you, but you keep walking solemnly. Your mind is jumbled with anger and sorrow, because he has Reyna (the beautiful daughter of who-knows-what Roman god).

Badly, you _want _to hear his footsteps behind you; you want hear he loves you, and only _you_. Not the girl who _thinks_ he knows, not the girl he _forgot_ about and doesn't even _know_.

You want to pout and cry and maybe even scream at the world-and the gods- for hating you _so_ deeply. You know you think melodramatically, but where else can you be _this_ melodramatic-definitely _not_ in reality. But there is no point in being this dramatic (even though it feels _so_ right).

You know he describes her in his sleep, saying he has always lost against her, always competing with her. You want think he _loves __**you**_. But you know he doesn't, not even a little.

No matter how long it took you get that _kiss_, you know it _wasn't real._ Letting a small tear slip, you curse yourself for being _so weak_. You cry and cry and cry. Each time cursing and swearing because you _aren't _like this.

Then you try to look at the world differently. In some other person's shoes…and you finally come up with one: Annabeth.

You know she _is_ cursing and swearing for _crying_ when it's natural, but _she_ has been strong and isn't used to salty water spilling from your tear ducts. And she is the one who _should_ be crying because she doesn't even _know_ if _her_ boyfriend was giving away a Valentine. You feel so bad for her, because she missed her Percy, whom she had rightful claim of from beginning to end.

But you, you didn't even _know _Jason! _You_ don't have claim for him from beginning to end. But who does?

Reyna. Reyna does, he belonged to _Reyna_ (the girl forgotten).

It's like playing with fire and ice. One suffers the burning scar, but the other suffers the numb cold.

But you, you did both. You played with fire-and ended up getting burned with the passion and heat of love! But you want to know what happens next, even though you already do; it's the numb cold, the after taste of bad food, the bitter frost from sleet rain. Just so cold that your breath shows as ghost, pouring from you warm mouth. But it's your heart that suffers-your mind too.

You slowly stop and look around you and you're in the forest, by the creek. You sink to the ground next to the water, looking into your reflection. The creek is slowly moving and you can sort of see that demeaning reflection of yours.

You don't smile; you don't show any emotion as you see the boy behind you staring into your reflection also. He's not Jason, but he is familiar.

He has jet black hair and sea-green eyes, you've seen his face many of times and he has the same expressionless mask as you do.

You start the conversation and say, "Are you Percy?" The boy nods, but you don't dare turn behind you because you are afraid the image won't come back and there will be no one behind you.

You stare at him and ask, "Do you remember Annabeth?" You see him stare at you for a long while and then he stumbles back in the image, but there is no rustle or movement behind you.

"Annabeth? Chase? Yes," he says with a bright smile, like he has known her for a long time. But he was supposed to forget everything. But then you remember Annabeth saying little words can trigger large memories. So, you smile back at him and ask another question.

"What's Reyna like?" Your smile falters and he just looks at you. He doesn't smile or stumble like he remembers. But he just stands there.

"Reyna, is 'Jason's' girlfriend, "Percy puts air quotes around the word Jason. "And she says she knows him and I traded places with him and things have gone very, very wrong. I still-"

"Wait, Reyna was Jason's girlfriend?" I asked, my face probably casting in disgust.

But Percy corrected me, "Is, Piper, Is." I was astonished because I didn't think he of all people knew my name.

I ask a final question because I know this conversation is limited, "Do you love Annabeth, do you have a girlfriend?" He looks at me with a smile.

"Yes, and…maybe-if Rey-"and the reflection is gone while a small piece of fabric sweeps it away.

Soon enough, you are curling up and crying into your knees because _everyone_ likes Reyna, everyone _wants_ Reyna. Then you realize-_Reyna is perfect. _

The puzzle fits, the access isn't denied and you know the truth that has been resting your heart that you've finally woken up; _so is Jason._

With one more sob, the numbing cold is replacing that feeling of hope.

* * *

_**Review? Please for my sake?**_

_**I know this is a month late, but I just completely forgot about this file and I finally remembered it, but there is about four other parts(: So review for a faster update. (Even if it's a flame or a smile :])**_

**_aleki98_**


	4. Valentines Day Jason

_**Okay, so, uh, ya. Neither was this beta'd 'cause I really don't want to go look for one-also I tried super hard to not mess this up!**_

**_Yur, um, enjoy(: i guess..o.O_**

* * *

Jason's heart thumps. _Thump. Thump, thump. Thump. _Again and again, repeating and repeating, never ending (even though one day it will). But he felt like it did, like it skipped more beats than it needed to.

It happens when he sees Piper walking out of the forest, tear struck cheeks, hair blown and shirt wrinkled, and jeans dirtied.

Jason calls her, but she walks right past him, pretending not to notice him. (_Thump…..THUMP. Thump, Thump. Thump.)_

He didn't even _understand_ what was wrong, but girls were so dramatic he pretended to (well he tried) know.

So he followed her, but she was making decisions at the last second, turning left and right without a first thought. Re-deciding, then becoming insecure and retaking the turn. She was going in circles, but not.

So he follows her, but her back is tensed so she knows. She turned around a faced him, her eyes filled with sorrow, anger, and what also seemed like confusion. (And he hurts because he wants to make her feel better.)

She stares at him harshly before whispering, "Just leave me _alone_." Her voice annoyed and hurt, he can just tell because he feels like he knows what she is feeling. But she starts running and he tackles her to the ground, because he just wants to talk to her, and he _loves_ her. But she won't let him speak at all. She tries to fight him as he speaks.

"Piper, I love you and I know there is Reyna, but I know-I just know- _I love you_. Not her Piper, I love_** you**_, Piper Mclean. Okay?" He asks, but she's still fighting and he kisses her neck, sending shivers that he can feel, and tries to grasp her lips but she's not facing him, even though she doesn't oblige to it. She has always loved his kisses and she won't stop him now-he knew that. The kiss and soft, and gentle, and he knows Piper is happy.

He stops and she whimpers a little, but he helps her up before actually kissing her. She smiles a little, but then she hits him as she realized, she was still mad at him. (_Angry actually-_as he can see from her facial expression.)

"Jason, I-you don't love me! You _don't_! Okay? You love _Reyna_, she's perfect and so are you! You guys are good for each other! I'm not perfect, I'm some girl who ran away and who has to use Charm Speak to get people to notice her! I-I'm nothing important, you see? But Reyna! You love her; she didn't have to use Charm Speak on her father! She doesn't have to use it no matter how much it hurts everyone else, because she doesn't have that awful ability! You-you and her are perfect, you guys fit-I was just a replacement for her, for a little while," Piper whispers to him and he notices tears are dripping down off her face and onto the grass, which is landing on this flower that is growing abundantly because she was producing the tears.

Jason scoffed at her, "Pipes, I was abandoned by my own mother, and my father didn't give a care about me. I was brought up to fight and win, you-you were brought up to love and care, and fight for people you love. I? To fight for fun and win because I'm compulsive-and I was taught to react that way. Don't ever say you're not perfect because you are. You truly are," he whispers to her and kisses her sweetly, but she doesn't buy it, even he can tell.

"Jason, be truthful, do you love me?" She asks and her eyes bore with intensity and waiting, Jason stared into Piper's eyes, holding her face with both hands and rested his forehead against hers before answering.

"Yes, Piper. I will always and forever love you." Piper cried and whispered, "I love you more than a million times to Jason," because he could see in her eyes, that she really did.

* * *

_**Review? For the sake?**_

**_Three more(:_**

**_[P.S. Percy's Point of View]_**

**_aleki98(:_**


	5. Valentines Day Percy

I didn't even know who this girl was, but I just _had_ to IM her to tell her Happy Valentines Day. Well, firstly because I thought I missed her and secondly, because I remembered her and how insensitive she was towards Valentine's Day. I wanted to make her day go well.

_Come on, Percy you can do it!_ A persistent voice calls in your head as you think you might chicken out.

So finally you IM her and you see this beautiful girl with blonde princess curls and beautiful grey eyes that would put . She looks at you and smiles, tears streaming down her face and you know you've made her happy. Even though she drops a blue paper, she doesn't seem to care.

"Percy?" She breathes and you smile at her nodding. "OH MY GODS, PERCY! Percy! I love you Seaweed Brain, I miss you _so _much. Percy," she whispers and blushes and you feel baffled that this girl said she loves you.

"Annabeth, right?" She nods her eyes filled with even more hope. So you continue, "I might not remember you all that well, but I know you mean a lot to me. So, I'm wondering if the other Percy would say this, but um…I love you and Happy Valentine's Day," You say and she's crying and her smile is so big and beautiful you can't help but feel bad that you don't remember this beautiful girl, but she remembers you.

"Happy Valentines Day, Percy. I love you, too. I hope you regain your entire memory-just try to focus on this though," she hesitates; she seems worried, "Never forget Poseidon."

The message is cleared. She was gone. And everything came back like a crap load of pain. One _large _headache.

* * *

_A/N: short, I know. There was supposed to be more. But Leo's next, and then I get back to the regular (:_

_okay, so bye. Error? yeah Review. Anonymous allowed. _

_aleki98  
_


	6. Valentines Day Leo

_A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm done with these. They have taken SOSOSOSOSO much time. My brother is watching me type this...o.O_

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Leo looked down at his hands because it was Valentines Day and it was _so_ stupid, seriously a _whole_ freaking day dedicated to love: what a waste of time! But then he gets an IM and he looked up to see a red head with straight thick hair and bright brown/red eyes and she smiled at Leo.

"Hi, I'm Reyna," the girl in the picture said, but she stopped smiling and looked at Leo who stood gawking that there was a girl _talking to him_. So she just stood there uncomfortable, until she couldn't handle the uncomfortable-ness anymore. "What's your name?" She yelled snapping him out of the fixed trance. He shook his head and looked up at the pretty girl.

"Uh, it's Leo-are you looking for Jason?" He asked and the girl twisted her lips and decided to shake her head, Leo smile. "Well Ms. Reyna, happy Valentines Day." He added the girl gave him a little smile, and then her whole face seemed to light up.

"Hey, Leo…I was wondering, what do you like to do? Who's your godly parent? And what's your favorite color?" She asked just to make conversation. He answered all of her questions and even had questions for her.

They talked for hours and hours until Leo had the nerve to ask her something completely and totally stupid. "Would you be my Valentine?" He asked, the girl opened her mouth in a gesture that was like 'Are you kidding me?' and he frowned uncomfortably, and he added, "Never mind."

But Reyna shook her head, "No, Leo I would love to be your Valentine, you are really cute, and funny and all, but I would like to actually be _with_ you when you ask me that-not over IM. Even though, technically we are in person, but we really aren't…Anyway, I would say yes-but I really don't know you." Leo smiled and gave Reyna a good-bye and a talk you soon, because he would-very very soon.

Leo came out of his cabin and ran towards Piper and he was surprised she was in bad mood, seeing his day turned out horrific, but started to get better. Then he saw her crying and became instantly worried. So he put his arm around her to comfort her, but she ran away.

Huh, ironic, a daughter of Aphrodite not enjoying Valentines Day.

Well, at least it was going exceptionally well for him!

* * *

_YAY! Now more to come (:_

_aleki98 (review :D)  
_


	7. Hopped Up On Pixy Sticks

_A/N: :D short, wow. But read :DDD_

* * *

I walk into the cabin, and heard hysterical laughing from no other than: Annabeth.

She's laughing like a drunk and seeming really loopy. Her blonde hair in a lose ponytail and gray eyes wide open, alert. She smiled at me as I walked in and noticed me looking at her as she laughs.

"I love you, Percy!" She yells, laughing so hard and falling to the ground because of it. She runs up to me, holds me by the collar and stares into my eyes seriously. "I'm not kidding." She breaks into the smile and starts laughing wildly, again.

"I. can't. Stop. Laughing," she said slowly as she tried to catch her breath (emphasis on _tried_).

"Do I-"

"She's hopped up on pixy sticks," Nico replied for me; I smiled. I could get used to this…

* * *

_A/N: Like; hate? review?_

_aleki98  
_


	8. He Was BAD

**A/N: **_Obviously this is not my best and I tried my hardest for this to actually **make** sense. So bare with me :]_

* * *

He waited there, in the moonlight, just waiting for her to change back; pretending that this was just some cruel joke; but it wasn't. Luke knew Thalia Grace wasn't going to be that head strong, will, loyal daughter of Zeus, again.

She was _never_ coming back.

_Never again_ being that beautiful girl with striking blue eyes and glossy black hair framing her angular face. (He inwardly sighed at_ remembering_ her.)

He _wished_ he could take that night all back; he wished he had never listened to her- being naive that she would come back _alive_. He only thought returning to her pine tree again and again, that she would forgive him. But he knew she already had, but he couldn't stop giving. He wanted to comfort Thalia- as a pine tree- hoping that one day he would truly be forgiven.

*End of the Lightening Thief*

"You'll forgive me, Thals." he whispered to the pine, "Especially after this." And with that he left to kill Perseus Jackson; his only chance to bring the Gods' down. Leaving a young soul, amidst in the heart of the tree, concerned and most definitely confused.

* * *

_ I'm done with the whole a/n: thing. Screw it. Go sue me. Whatever._

_This is old. As in, I wrote this in January old. _

_aleki98 :D  
_


	9. F E A R

As you _learn_;

What is there to fear, but

_**F.E.A.R**_.

_Itself?_

{You shiver &&whimper at the thought.}

_F-E-A-R _

_Is _

_**unknown**_

I.t.

_c.a.l.l.e.d_

**,**_**snatched**_

_**P/e\o/p\l/e**_

_-AWAY-_

_**G**_

_**O**_

_**N**_

_**E**_

_{_Just Like He Was_}_


End file.
